


It's all about games and you

by yeoldul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, too cute boyfriend stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldul/pseuds/yeoldul
Summary: Sehun is too much into games, playing every day, sitting on the chair in their room. Baekhyun was bored because he needs his boyfriend attention.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	It's all about games and you

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was based in a video I saw once. I didn't beta neither no one did.   
> And it's a gift for my polish wife who loves sebaek as much as me!!!

Baekhyun was on the bed for hours, he was so bored, so he kept scrolling the cellphone screen trying to find something fun to do. Something that would catch his attention at all. He left a deep sigh escape between his lips, looking at his boyfriend – _that asshole_ –, he swore in his mind. He and Sehun have been dating for years already, living together, spending a lot of time together, but Chanyeol and games happened.

Sehun would always complain about Baekhyun spending too much time on the computer playing games, so he tried to stop playing for some time to give his boyfriend all the attention he needed. But Sehun became addicted to games too. He started playing with Chanyeol – one of his friends that are a streamer – so they would play and stream together. Now Sehun plays every day, sitting on the chair in their room, all day. Baekhyun was bored because he needs his boyfriend attention.

“ _Sehunnie…_.” He tried to get the attention, but the other just hummed something, still looking at the screen; he sighed again.

He looked at the phone again, it’s been two hours and a half that he’s playing, they didn’t even spend some time together that day. Baekhyun pouted. His thoughts went to a day when they both were on that bed, the taller one complaining about something while he was too focus in caressing his thighs while marking all his neck. _Oh_. An idea had popped up.

If Sehun was going to be bad, he can be bad too.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, letting his mind go wild. They’ve used that bed a lot of times, in a lot of ways, but his mind kept going to that time, when Sehun was a little angry for being ignored all day; they’ve kissed in an angry way, messy, his hands were rough, pulling him onto the bed, and quickly taking all the clothes off. If it was possible, that time, Sehun was even sexier. Swearing from time to time, with a messy hair, while thrusting hard, just using his body. He could not lie, he wasn’t that into being the bottom, but that day he had a wonderful orgasm. He would never forget it,

He felt aroused just by his thoughts, he could feel his cock half-hard. He didn’t need to think twice, before taking off his shorts and underwear, starting to jerk off himself. Small noises coming from his mouth, he knew his boyfriend could hear it – he usually uses just one side of the earphone. His hands going up and down, slowly feeling his cock becoming hard, he kept thinking about that one day, his eyes locked into his boyfriend back.

A loud moan escaped, and he saw the moment Sehun moved himself in the chair, trying to not feel aroused by the noise. That moment he knew the other was hearing it. He got up from the bed, still wearing his t-shirt and walked to the other one, his cock hard against his clothes. Sehun wasn’t surprised at all when he sat down on his lap, hugging tightly against his body, he was warm, Sehun’s hand on his waist.

Baekhyun let his tongue slide against his neck, letting it all wet, sometimes biting it or kissing it slowly. He could feel the other was excited, he kept looking at the screen but from time to time he moves slowly, trying to not let him see how aroused he was – but he knew. Baekhyun’s cock was against Sehun shirt and he didn’t mind letting his boyfriend shirt all wet from cum, he just need some attention so he just moved it against him, feeling some attention even from the shirt on his cock.

“ _Please_ …” He moaned onto his ear. And he knew it was his weak point.

In some minutes, his hands – the one that was in Baekhyun’s waist – move pulling his shirt up, letting his ass without the shirt covering it. The same hands squeezed his ass before, without any warning, put one finger inside. Baekhyun moaned in surprise, but he didn’t mind, starting riding that one finger while groaning in his ear. It was a little uncomfortable but nothing he wasn’t used to.

“You’re so naughty.” His voice was low.

Sehun cock was hard, Baekhyun could feel it, and he grinned between the little noises that kept coming from his mouth. He felt other finger inside him, but didn’t stop moving.

“What do you want, baby?” Sehun said, suddenly taking off his earphone.

“Attention, please.” Baekhyun pouted. “We didn’t spend time today.”

He smile widely before pulling his boyfriend in a messy kiss; the taller one hand coming to his waist, while the other kept in his ass, his lips finding the other in an quick and messy way, but when their tongues met, everything was slow, dirty. At the end, stopping it with a bit lip.

“I will give you all the attention you deserve then.”

He took the hand off his waist, moving it to his cock and moving it onto the head, slowly, teasing him. Baekhyun moaned, loud, his body starting to move against the fingers at the same time the hand moved on his cock.

Another finger, he stopped moving so Baekhyun could adjust, he knew it was hard since his hands were not wet with lube. He kissed slowly the other’s face, nose, mouth, cheek, seeing him blush with all the love. Sehun was always lovely like this, and made Baekhyun felt loved, warm. Baekhyun kissed his cheek slowly.

“Yes, please…” He nodded. “Fuck, Hunnie, let me suck you.” Baekhyun eyes were shining like the stars.

Both knew they didn’t need some confirmation or anything to be said. The smaller one got up of the lap, while in the same time the other one took the fingers out of his ass, his eyes fixed in the smaller when he kneeled on the ground, pulling slightly the chair and start to unbutton his jeans. Baekhyun was anxious, eager to feel the cock twitch in his mouth, he pulled the jeans with the underwear at once, and the room was filled with Sehun laugh.

He didn’t let the other take time before moving his hand on the cock, quickly, hearing a moan. He was hard, and he couldn’t lie but he love Sehun size, the way his cock is all perfect, a little pink but not too much, it’s huge, thick. Just thinking his mouth salivate. He came closer to the cock, putting his mouth on it at once, and moving his mouth around it at the same time he uses his hand. Sehun moans and groans were filling the room.

“Don’t take too long, baby. I want to feel you.” Sehun said between the moans – his voice was hoarse. Differently from what he said, his hand was in his boyfriend hair, asking for more.

Baekhyun took off his mouth, taking some deep breaths, before getting up and sitting on the other’s lap again. He didn’t wait to pull Sehun into a messy kiss, he was feeling his own taste, _it was sexy_. He knew he love it as much as he does. He could feel the cock below him, twitching near his ass, and he start moving between the kiss, teasing him.

Sehun hands went to the drawer in desk, taking the condom off it, he heard Baekhyun laugh, he did not know he has condoms there.

“Don’t wanna hurt my baby.” He saw the smaller one blushing.

They put it quickly, and Sehun made sure to take care when putting his cock in. Even if he loves the feeling, he knew it could hurt the other, and since he wasn’t that into being the top, when he would do it, he always make sure to be careful. He left tender kiss all over Baekhyun face, hearing his giggles and seeing the beautiful smile on his face.

“You’re lovely.” Baekhyun said. “But… I need you.” He moaned while starting to ride the cock. _Oh, God knows how much Baekhyun loves to ride._

His movements were slowly at the beginning, feeling it, he could see his boyfriend expressions, the pleasure on his face, his eyes closed while breathing hard, the groans coming from his mouth, it was overwhelmed. He wasn’t that different. But slowly wasn’t enough, he needed to feel more of it, more deep. He start going quick, hard, hearing their noises feeling the room.

“ _Oh, fuck… Please_ ” Sehun plead. His hands went to the other waist, helping him to move quicker. The moans getting louder.

They’re both feeling in heaven. Baekhyun expression was a delight. He started touching himself, feeling his cock twitch at the every second; he was so close. He saw stars. His body went to another space, he felt in peace, his unregulated breath trying to calm down. He had cum. He saw his cum in Sehun’s shirt. The other kept helping him move till he came on the condom too. Moaning Baekhyun’s name, with his eyes shining, his voice hoarse. Baekhyun could get hard again just seeing his expression.

“I love you.” Baekhyun said, kissing his cheeks. “But you better give me attention and not play this stupid game.”

Sehun laughed, petting the other’s hair, slowly. “Let’s clean this mess and take a shower.”


End file.
